Love is in Applebloom
by SunsetCadenzaDash
Summary: Summary inside.


**Hey, everypony! This is my first fanfic, so please no flames! And also, before we begin, as much as I'd like to (I'd totally put Flash Sentry in the show), I DO NOT OWN My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Hasbro does!**

**HERE IS MY MAJESTIC DESCRIPTION:**

**When a new pony arrives at Applebloom's school and finds out he's a blank-flank just like her and her friends, she immediately seeks his friendship and membership in the Cutie Mark Crusaders, which he accepts both. Little do they both know, they're about to get something **_**much**_ **more than friendship. And for Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon, it's just another thing to tease the Cutie Mark Crusaders for. Will their love survive the judgement of their families, and Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon's wrath? How will they cope with their feelings? We'll just have to find out!**

**Righty then, lets get to it!**

* * *

CHAPTER I.) The New Student, A New Problem

When they had arrived to class, their teacher Ms. Cheerilee said, "Alright children! Settle down. Today is a special day!"

"Why?" Scootaloo asked.

"Because today I will be introducing our new student!"

"Cool!" Sweetie Belle chirped.

"Ugh. Watch it be another blank-flank," Diamond Tiara said. Silverspoon just giggled meanly.

"What was that, Diamond Tiara?" Ms. Cheerilee asked.

"Oh, nothing! Just excited to see who the new student is!" Diamond Tiara lied.

"Alrighty then, why don't you come out, sweetheart?" she called to the back room.

Just then, a navy blue colt with a darker blue mane walked into the room. He had dark purple eyes and had an identical hat to Applejack and Applebloom's distant cousin Liberty Belle had.

**[A/N: If you don't know who Liberty Belle is, type "mlp liberty belle" in google and go to images. She'll be the first image to pop up.]**

"Everyone, say hi to our new student, Bailey!" Ms. Cheerilee chirped happily.

"Hi, Bailey!" the class coursed. All accept Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon.

"Howdy!" Bailey said. He had a country accent, much like the Apple Family.

Diamond Tiara gasped.

"No way!" she said.

"OMG, you're like a fabulous time teller!" Silverspoon said. Diamond Tiara smirked.

"Tell me about it!" she said, with a snotty look on her face.

Applebloom wondered why they were just sitting there and gossiping and giggling with each other, until she took a closer look at the new student.

She scanned him from head to hoof, from mane to tail, from snout to… _flank?_

There, on his flank, was nothing. Literally. No cutie mark. Just an empty, navy blue flank.

Applebloom gasped.

"What is it?" Scootaloo asked.

"His… his flank!" Applebloom said excitedly.

"What?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"His flank! Look!" Applebloom said, pointing her hoof towards the colt.

Scootaloo gasped.

"I see it too!" she said.

"What? Where?!" Sweetie Belle said, catching on. It was then that she noticed Bailey's flank.

Bailey's _blank_-flank.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Sweetie Belle said, more excited than ever.

**[A/N: Btw Sweetie Belle is saying "oh my gosh" three times really fast.]**

"I know, right?!" Scootaloo said.

"We have to get him to be in the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Applebloom said a little too loudly.

"What was that, Applebloom?" Ms. Cheerilee asked.

"Uh…" she said nervously.

"We were just excited for this new addition! It's always good to get to know somepony new, right?" Scootaloo said quickly with a fake smile on her face, saving the day.

"Uh… yeah!" Applebloom agreed.

"Totally!" Sweetie Belle joined in.

"Oh well how nice!" Ms. Cheerilee said.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG!_

The bell rung, signaling break-time. All the students ran out, freedom finally theirs.

* * *

"So, how are we supposed to get him into the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Sweetie Belle as they sat down in the cool shade of a tree.

"Yeah, now that I've thought about it, he's a colt, and I know Applejack definitely won't let us alone with him in the clubhouse!" Applebloom said.

"Well we could always work it out. Plus, if he doesn't have one, why wouldn't he want to get his cutie mark?" Scootaloo said.

"Because he's a lame blank-flank, just like you!" a voice insulted, and right away the CMC knew it was Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon.

"Ugh, here we go again," Scootaloo said, an exasperated look on her face.

"Can you leave us alone for once?" Applebloom asked.

"Sure! After we tell the new guy all about how mean you are to everypony," Diamond Tiara said, both the sad, pouting look and voice fake.

"Why?! We ain't mean to nopony!" Applebloom said.

"Yeah! _You _guys are the ones that are mean!" Scootaloo said defensively.

"And why should _he_ know that?" Diamond Tiara said meanly, a look of success on her and Silverspoon's face as they walked away.

"What just happened?" Applebloom said.

"I think we just lost our chance of getting Bailey into the Cutie Mark Crusaders," Scootaloo said.

"I think we just lost our chance with Bailey at all!" Sweetie Belle said with a wavering voice; tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Welp! The first chapter of my first story! I know, it's kinda short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! The next chapter will be coming soon, and I mean it! I absolutely hate it when people are just like, "coming soon" and you're still waiting a month later. Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter and remember:**

**Friendship is Magical!**


End file.
